Pikachu and Torchics adventure
by Kitsunebell74
Summary: Pikachu and Torchic go on an amazing adventure.... without the trainers. This is my first story that I am putting on the web. Please read and review! More chapters coming up! Thanks! I put up replacements for my horrible begining chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Bad Beginning

Created : June 15 2005 Wed. Redid- Mar. 27th 2006 Mon.  
By: bubblebell74

Summery: This is about when Pikachu and Torchic go on an amazing adventure! They meet all kinds of obstacles and while beating the obstacles learn about teamwork, trust, and friendship. This is my first fic that I am putting on Enjoy:)  
More will come as soon as possible! ;)

Pikachu and Torchics Adventure

Chapter 1: The Bad Beginning

We start off in a place I like to call somewhere. It's a place that's in your head. You don't know where it is or what it is it's just there. And for us writers (or maybe just me) we like to express that place. In my somewhere place a group of our favorite pokemon characters are wondering around, completely lost in my "forever going" somewhere.

"I'm sure I saw that rock before and I'm sure that those are our foot prints." Brock said after he looked at the map. Ash and everyone bent down to take a look. Sure enough they saw their footprints on the ground.

"Uh oh, I think we're lost." Said Ash, stating the obvious. He really was hoping to get his next badge soon. May was distressed.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! So you mean all that walking was for nothing! I can't believe this!" She screamed furiously. Then she pointed a blaming finger at Max. "This is all your fault!" She yelled at him.

"How is it my fault!" Max yelled back.

"Because your the one whose in charge of the Poké Nav!" May snapped.

Max retorted. "The Poké Nav is out of range! It's your fault for saying you wanted to take a short cut!"

May took in an angry breath and let it out, "YEAH, Well you should respect your older sister!"

Max shouted at the top of his lungs. "AH UH! You should always respect the younger one!"

"GGGGGGRRRRRRR!" They were both nose to nose with their fists up ready to attack each other. Ash and Brock knew that this was the right time to break up the argument.

"Quit it you two! Your acting like kids!" Brock said sternly. He was getting a headache from all that fighting and yelling.

"We are kids!" They answered back.

May and Max were just about to start yelling at each other when they saw a shadow cover up everything. They all looked up and saw a very angry mother Ursaring looking down at them. May and Max's fighting and yelling must have woken up a very sleepy, and now angry Ursaring.

There was a moment of silence. It was one of those moments that you savor the quiet and peacefulness. In this case they should be savoring every minute, because they would be running for their lives in a few seconds.

"PIIIKKKKAAAA!"

I'm sure you all know that running from a bear isn't a good idea and I hope that none of you ever encounter a situation like this. Since our heroes were in a situation like this, they ran. Which wasn't very smart. They were running at a high-speed, but the Ursaring was faster.

"How bad can this day get!" Yelled May. All of the sudden... CRASH! They had fallen into a hole. The Ursaring go scared because of the sudden disappearance of the trainers. While the bear left everyone in the hole was recovering from the fall.

"_I think it's gone."_ Whispered Max. Everyone sighed from relief. At least they could catch their breath, which was left far behind.

"This day just isn't going well." May sighed again. "First we get lost, then an Ursaring comes after us, and now we're stuck in a hole..." May didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because a mechanical hand shot out from a bush and grabbed Pikachu!

"... And now Team Rocket has just taken Pikachu!" Team Rocket shot out of the bushes and started their motto.

"Prepare for trouble, you're out of luck!"

"And make it double, it looks like your stuck!"

May had had gotten to the end of her string. She was getting really annoyed with all their bad luck and she wasn't going to take it anymore.

"That's it! Go Beautifly!" In a flash her butterfly pokemon came out.

Free pikachu!" Beautifly used tackle and the hand let go of pikachu. "Now use sliver wind and get them outta my sight!" Beautifly did a super sliver wind, which blew Team Rocket away. "We're Blasting Off! "

So there's the first chapter. I am sure you are wondering how come the adventure hasn't started yet. Well, it has only just begun. Oh and by the way all of you pokemon fans out there I am sure you have noticed that May still has a Torchic instead of Combusken. That's because I started writing this fic a few months ago. I was going to put it on the web, but I was having a little trouble on how to get it on the web. I will be putting up chapters as soon as I can. Well I must be going.

Arrivaderci! ( That means " good-bye " in italian ) : )


	2. Chapter 2: The bad day has just gotten

Hello again! This is going to be my 2nd chapter. This story is just beginning. Please read and review! Thanks: )

Chapter 2: The bad day has just gotten worse

ìPhew! That was a close one. Thanks May.î Ash said as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

ìIím just glad that something is going right today.î May sighed in response.

Our heros had just gotten out of a deep perdicament and now they were walking through the forest, still lost.

Max rubbed his stomach.î Man I am Starved!î

Ash nodded.î Boy would I like to go for a cheeseburger right now. Hey Brock you got anything to eat in their.î

May said nothing. She looked like she was in her dreamland thinking of food.

Brock shook his head. ì Sorry, but no.î

All of the sudden May woke up from her dream. ìWHAT DO MEAN NO!î She yelled.  
Even though she was hungry she still had a little left in her.

ìI donít have any more food in my backpack.î Brock said innocently.

In two stomps of her feet May was right in his face glaring down at him. Even though she was shorter she still had a mean? glare.

_RUMBLE_. Everyones stomach made a loud noise.

ìWell lets at least find a place where can rest.î Ash suggested, trying to change the subject.

Something did happen good that day because they found a waterfall and some soft grass where they could rest.

ìAahh, now _this_ is great,î -- May said as she stretched down in the grass.

Max, sat down next to her and said, îHey May, why donít you bring out some of your pokémon so they can rest, too.î

Ash nodded as he sat down. ì What a great idea! Iíll bring out Swellow and my other pokémon.î  
Ash got his pokéballs and sent out all of his pokémon.

ìI think Iíll send out mine,too.î Brock said as he sent out his Fortress, Lombre, and Mudkip.  
May called her pokemon out. ìOkay, come out Skitty, Beautifly, Torchic, and Bulbasaur!î  
As soon as the pokemon were out they all streched and sniffed the lovely smell that came from the waterfall.  
The only one that didnít do that was Skitty. Instead it decided to run around in circles trying to catch itís tail.  
"Skitty calm down!î May ordered. Skitty stopped so abruptly that it fell down. Everyone laugh. Meanwhile Torchic had just spotted something in the bushes.

ìNow everyone is going to have a nice rest. You can play, but stay near us, Okay. Donít go wandering off.î May told her pokémon.

ìThat goes for everyone.î Ash said. ìPikachu, try to make sure no one decides to go wandering off.î Pikachu saluted Ash in an army manner. "Pika!î 

Soon everyone was well asleep and Pikachu was trying to stay awake, but itís eyelids kept dropping. It looked over at the waterfall. Hearing the rushing of the water and the quietness of the forest tempted Pikachu for a nap. _ìMaybe it would be okay if I just took a little nap.î_ It though as itís eyeís closed. Soon Pikachu was also asleep.

As an hour passed the sky changed from itís beautiful blue sky to a gloomy gray sky. Pikachu woke up and rubbed itís eyeís. 

_ìWhat a nice dream I had.î_ It got up from itís spot and did some streches. Pikachu looked around. _ìWait wasnít I suppose to look after the pokemon?î_ Pikachu thought with yawn.îIíd better make sure everyoneís here.î

Pikachu went over and looked at Ash's pokémon... yup all there.

Then it looked at Brockís pokémon... Everyone accounted for there.

Then Mayís pokémon. Everyone accounted for... Huh? Wait a minute.

_ìBulbasaur, check.î_

ìSkitty. Check.î

ìBeautifly. Check.î

ìTorchic... whereís Torchic? Oh No!î Pikachuís tired face suddenly had a look of horror. Torchic was missing!

Howís the new version? Tell me what you think.

Well everyone there's the second chapter. Hope you all liked it. Oh and I just noticed that I made some mistakes in the first one. Well this is my first time so I guess that gives me an excuse. Any way I will try to fix that problem. Next chapter will come after I get some reviews. I have not gotten any so far. Please Review: ) Thanks! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3:h where,oh where has my Torchi

Sun Sep. 11 2005  
Hi! Here is the chapter 3. Some of my chapters will be short. I don't want to stress so much on writing. Anyway I hope you like it. So far I have had 41 hits to this fic. And only 1 review ( 2 if you count the on that I did to myself as a test). Anyway, hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy playing pinball. I got 13,000,000 and then 15,989,000 today. Also I would like to dedicate this fic to 9/11 and the terrible things that happened that day. Maybe this chapter will cheer anyone up.

Chapter 3: Oh where,oh where has my Torchic gone? 

Pikachu started running around in circles. Oh No! Where is Torchic! How could I have not seen that Torchic went missing! I have to wake the others! Pikachu ran to May and tried to wake her up. She was dead to the world. Pikachu then tried Brock. No luck. Max. No dice. Ash. He was snoring to loudly to even hear Pikachu. Try as he might, Pikachu could not wake them. Great, now what? Maybe the other pokémon can help me. Pikachu tried waking them also, but it was no use. I guess I have to go looking for Torchic by myself. I hope it didn't wander to far. Pikachu sprinted to a near by bush. Pikachus head popped out of the bush. Nothing is sight. Pikachu jumped out of the bush and started wander a little farther for the trainers and their pokémon. Meanwhile... Torchic was looking at a Wurmple moving on the ground. Every move the Wurmple made Torchic followed. The Wurmple didn't seem to care or notice that Torchic was following it. Then all of the sudden the Wurmple stopped and cuddled into a ball with its head sticking up. It let out a lit string shot which covered its body and made a cocoon and then it glowed. Torchic was excited in seeing something so wonderful. The Wurmple had just evolved into a Cascoon. The one that Jessie had. Meanwhile, while Torchic was admiring the pokémon Pikachu was still searching. Pikachu was far from the camp now, but he could find his way back... If he didn't go to far. Why did you have to go off like that Torchic. Can't you ever follow directions. Pikachu thought.He was just about to head back and go a different way when an idea hit him on the head like a brick. Maybe I could smell Torchic! Pikachu immediately started to sniff the ground. A scent! Pikachu started to follow it. I hope that this day will end soon. I'm so tired of this bad luck. I wish I could take a nap but NO!I have to bring Torchic back before they wake up. Pikachu started going to toward the scent. It was a bit faint, but Pikachu could smell where it's coming from. Meanwhile, a storm was brewing in the sky.

Allrighty then! That's it for this chapter. I will put up a new one as soon as I can... Is there even anyone who is out there reading my story?... Anyone?... Hello?...  
Well, anyway if there is anyone well I will write as soon as I can. Ciao: )


	4. Chapter 4: In The Storm

9/11/05 - 10/6/05 

Hello! This is my 4th chapter. I will try to make it long. Here it is! 

Chapter 4: In The Storm

Torchic was lost and knew it,too. Torchic didn't know which way was back and started to run around in circles. All of the sudden a rain drop hit Torchic on the head. Torchic stopped running around and looked up. One raindrop after another started falling down.

Meanwhile Pikachu was hot on the trail. The scent was getting stronger. Pikachu was now in a sprint-run. _He's close I know it! _Pikachu thought excitedly. Then Pikachu felt something wet touch his back. Pikachu stopped and looked up. It was raining. Very quickly it started to rain harder and harder and it started to thunder. _Uh oh._ Pikachu thought. _This is not good. _Pikachu looked ahead. _But I have to find Torchic. _Pikachu glared at the storm and thought, _No storm is stop me from finding my friend_. Pikachu kept going ahead. He was determined to find Torchic. No matter what. 

Meanwhile Torchic was trying to run from the storm, but it was having no luck. Torchic was scared out of its wits because it didn't know what was going on. Torchic was running as hard as it could trying its best to find something that could protect it from this wettness. Then Torchic spotted something and it started to run towards it.

Pikachu was having a bad time trying to find Torchic. Pikachu was right on track until he lost the scent. Now Pikachu had to rely on it's instincts. He knew he was lost and too far away to go back to the trainers. Pikachu decided to keep going forward. Pikachu was doing ok going forward, but when he came to a river he was confused.

__

Haven't I seen this river before. Wait. Yes, I have. We passed it this evening before we got lost. Oh No! I've gone backwards! Pikachu did a U-turn and started sprinting the other way. Somehow, something inside him told him that he was off track. He started to going as fast as his four feet could carry him. 

What Torchic had spotted was a dead tree with a hole in the middle. Probably made by a pokemon. The problem was that Torchic was having a little trouble climbing the tree to get to the hole. Torchic was trying its hardest, but it was no use. Finally after a lot of jumping and scratching and splinters sticking in it's skin Torchic had made it in. Torchic sighed heavily. It was so happy to find some shelter till the storm wore away. Torchic looked around at it's dark surroundings and sensed that it was not alone. Red dots appeared suddenly in the darkness making the hair rise on Torchic's back. There came a loud and scratchy crow from the darkness and then Torchic found itself trying to protect itself from their sharp pecks.

Torchic was able to make the big jump out of the hole and started to run through the pouring-down rain and the loud thunder and the striking lighting. The dark things with the red eyes flew out and started chasing Torchic. The lighting flashed once more and you could see that the things were actually Sparrow who were just as scared as Torchic was of the storm. Torchic kept running and never looked back.

Pikachu wasn't as scared as Torchic was of the storm. The only thing he was scared of was the Beedrill that were pursuing him. Pikachu was very sorry for whatever it did that made them mad enough to tail him is such an intensified storm. The worse part about it was that they were chasing him in a direction that was heading to who knows where. Pikachu wasn't really thinking about which direction he was going just as long as those beedrill don't catch up to him. Lighting struck the sky and lighted it up like a light bulb while the rains filled up ditches and socked anything under it. Would it every stop? 

Well how was it. I hope it wasn't to bad. I tried to make it longer, but I had an idea about the next chapter. My idea was to make the next chapter all about Ash and the others finding out that Torchic and Pikachu are gone and now they have to go look for them. Looks like this bad luck is getting worse. Also there is bad luck happening here in Florida. More hurricanes! Great! T - T First Katrina, and now Rita! It maybe a tropical storm now, but you wait. It'll turn into a hurricane faster than you can say arrivaderci! Ha! Let's see you pronounce that italian word right! You better know the italian pronunciation if you plan on saying it right. Until next time. ; )

Note: I wrote this before Rita became a hurricane.


	5. Chapter 5: What’s going on with the trai

9/18/05 Sun. 

By: Bubblebell74 

Chapter 5: What's going on with the trainers? 

Ok, so it's mostly beenabout the pokémon. Well, like I said in the last chapter I was going to dedicate this chapter to the trainers. So here it is. 

May was having such a wonderful dream. May was is a beautiful field with all of her pokémon. When you looked on the horizon you could see a magnificent glistening sunset like the ones you see in those movies. The field was full of sunflowers that reflected the assorted colors of the sunset. The flowers and the sunset stretched as far as the eye could see. Bulbasaur was sitting in her lap sleeping while Beautifly landed on a big sunflower and was sucking the nectar out. Skitty was just doing what it wanted to do which was to run around and around in the lush flowers. It was so relaxing. May could feel the warm air on her face and how it was starting to to cool as the day grew to an end. It felt delicious. She could just lounge here all day and nothing bad would ever happen. Only... there was this nagging feeling that something was amiss. May looked around at the field of sunflowers and wondered why she had this feeling like something was missing. What could be making her feel worried and terrified while she was in this stunning place. All of the sudden May realized what was bothering her. Torchic wasn't here. She started to get worried. It wasn't long before she thought that it must be exploring. She knew she had to go and look for it. So she picked up the sleeping Bulbasaur and reluctantly got up. She then commenced on her search for Torchic. _This place is so nice_, She thought as she walked through the flowers which were half her height, _I just don't want to leave_. _But I have to find Torchic and check on it. It's probably fine, _she thought. 

"Torchic." She called off into the distance. No answer. She called a little louder. "Torchic!" Still nothing. She started to walk a little faster. She tried to go farther, but it seemed like she wasn't going anywhere. The field just went on and on. She started to run. "Torchic, where are you?" She called once more. "_Where is Torchic?"_ she thought feverishly. All of the sudden she heard something. It was very faint, but she could make out what it was saying. "Help me, please. Help me." Then the beautiful seen of the field turned gray. A rain cloud came and blocked out the sun. The little voice spoke again. "Please. Help. Me." The voice was getting fainter and fainter. May knew it was Torchic. She didn't know how she knew. She just knew. She had to help it, but how? Then it started to rain. May could feel the rain and how cold it felt on her skin. It started to get foggier and foggier. May yelled. "TORCHIC!" 

All of the sudden she opened her eyes.May laid there for a moment and noticed that it was raining. "_Was it all a dream or was it real? It had felt real."_ She sat up slowly and looked around. Since the others were sleeping under a tree the rain hadn't woken them up yet. May took a pause to wonder about that dream. Cold sweat and rain drops were sliding down on her face." It's _just a dream. It's just a dream. But it felt so real. Like Torchic was really crying for help." _May's pale face turned to look at her pokemon. What she saw made her scream. "WHERE'S MY BELOVED TORCHIC!" Her voice echoed through the forest startling some pidgey near by that were asleep. 

Ash was having aweird dream. He was competing in the Hoen league. He was struggling for first place. He and his opponent were down to there last pokemon. The other one was down very badly beaten while Ash's pokemon was panting a little, but was still in. Ash was going to win! He was about to yell the attack out when there was a scream! It flooded his ears and distracted him from commanding his pokemon. His rival saw the opening and told his pokemon to wrap the battle up. And then the other pokemon rammed into Ash's pokemon and Ash's pokemon fainted. Ash was stunned, but he woke up to soon to see what was going to happen next because the whole field shook back an forth and the words" Wake up!" yelled in his ears. Then he woke up to find May shaking him wildly and her quivering voice saying " Wake up you sleepy snorelax! WAKE UP!" 

"Stop! I'm already awake!" He said irritated. May realized that and stopped yelling. "Sorry to wake you Ash, but something bad has happened." She looked very worried about something. He heard groans coming from next to him from the others. Everyone else was started to wake up. "May! What was all that yelling for!" Her little brother exclaimed. He was having a good dream too and now it was ruined. " Yeah May, why did you yell like that?" Brock asked. May looked at all of them and broke down into a sob. "T-TORCHIC'S GONE!" Everyone gasped.

Meanwhile Jessie, James, and Meowth were having the same dream. They were dreaming that they owned Team Rocket and were rich. They also owned every restaurant in the world and they were eating like there was no tomorrow. James was eating two chicken legs at once. Meowth was eating all the fish like he had three arms. Jessie was eating everything in her sight. The table was filled with food that was fit for a king. 

Team Rocket was all dress in fine clothes and they had maid and butlers waiting on their hand a foot. The real Team Rocket was actually asleep on a branch hanging down a cliff. They seemed to be very comfortable actually. The looks on their faces indicated that they were in heaven. James, in the dream, go's to grab another chicken leg which in the real world is Meowth's tail. James bites down on the chicken leg that is really Meowth's tail. Meowth screams in pain of his poor tail! And all of the sudden their dream disappears in a cloud of smoke and they are falling down the cliff. 

"AAAHHHHH! They scream as they fall into the freezing cold water. SPLASH! The trio hit the water and then surfaced. The river's current was to strong and they didn't stand a chance. Team Rocket was struggling to get out of the river. Somehow they were able to reach out and hug a rock. They didn't even have time to sigh for relief because Meowth was snatched away by the river." Meowth come back!" Jessie yelled. The river's noise was like a roaring tornado and it was drowning her voice. Even if Meowth heard her he still didn't have a chance against this monster. Meowth kept screaming for help, but all he got was water in his mouth. Then Meowth was dragged underneath. Meowth struggles did no good. He got more water in his mouth and then he couldn't take it any more. He passed out. 

Good? Bad? Funny? Ah well, I don't care what anyone thinks about it. Next chapter coming. 


	6. Chapter 6: Two close encounters

Buongiorno! Comé stai?  
That means "Good day! How are you?" in Italian.  
This is the next chapter of the adventure. Just like I promised.

Tue. Dec. 6th 2005 - Dec. 9th 2005 Fri.

Chapter 6: Two close encounters

Squish, Squash, Squish, Squash, Squish, Squash, Squish, Squash. That was the sound of Ash, Brock, May, and Max's shoes walking on the muddy earth. The sky was still looking grim and the hard rain had turned into a drizzle. The sound of some Pidgey could be heard nearby and some Radatta coming out of their shelters to see if the rain had really gone.

May was having a hard time trying to control her emotions. She was sad, confused, angry, and worried at the same time. She was sad and worried about Torchic. She was confused about were Torchic might be, and angry because this stupid unlucky day was really getting on her nerves. Ash was kind of in the same boat. He was worried about Pikachu and Torchic. He wondered if they had found some place safe from the storm. He knew that if Pikachu and Torchic were together, they probably made it out ok. Everyone in the group seemed to be in their own thoughts. Nobody had spoken since they had left the waterfall.

Meanwhile Team Rocket had gotten out of their predicament and were now walking along the river and looking for Meowth. Anyone can't help but wonder how they do get out of all those impossible corners. I guess their lucky ... sometimes. --'

"Where could Meowth be?" James thought aloud.

"Well he'd better be somewhere near here because all this walking is giving me a headache." Jessie complained. She was getting really annoyed because it was time for her evening nap.

Somewhere deep in the forest Torchic was asleep under a maple tree. It was soaking wet and it had some cuts and bruises. It was very tried because of all the running it was doing. Running from the Sparrow and then trying to find a place that was safe. It finally tired itself out and it had to stop at this maple tree. The rain started to slow down and the thunder and lighting was over. Torchic had fallen asleep while waiting for the storm to go away.

Someplace not so far away Pikachu was still running from the Beedrill. Pikachu didn't know where it was going. It just wanted to get away from these Beedrill. Pikachu tried to attack them, but they kept up the chase. The victim and the pursuers were now near the shore of a river and that's when Pikachu had had enough.

Pikachu slid to a stop and turned around quickly. The Beedrill stopped and went in with a QuickAttack. Pikachu was ready for them. It was about to shock them when all of the sudden a thing landed on top of the four Beedrill. The Beedrill got frighten and flew away making angry buzzes.

Pikachu was so surprised at what happened that it took a while before it realized that the thing was moving. And groaning. " Oh my head..." It moaned. Pikachu moved in closed to get a better look. Pikachu couldn't believe his eye's. The "thing" was actually Meowth from Team Rocket.

"I'm tired you guys. Let's take a break." Max said. The others agreed with him. They had been walking for hours and they hadn't found any sign of Torchic or Pikachu. They rested on a big boulder and Brock started looking through his pack. "I only have a few rice balls left and some water." He said promptly. "Great! What's next!" Max said sarcastically. May spoke up. " I just hope we don't find any more trouble..."

All of the sudden they heard a voice come from the bushes. "I think we should let you know that you should make it double when it comes to trouble." The travelers immediately knew who's voice that belonged to. Team Rocket suddenly sprang from the bushes and started the rest of their motto.

Jessie started her verse first, like always.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

Then came James's turn. "To unite our peoples with in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight like a chicken!" 0o0'

"I would think you are the ones who fight like chickens!" Ash said. Jessie responded. "Who cares just as long as we get what we want." James responded also.  
"That's right... oh no I just took Meowth's line!"

James looked a little hurt. Actually he was really hurt. James started to wail and sheer crocodile tears. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet came out of it's ball to comfort James. James was now on his knees and Wobbuffet started to pat him on the back. The others looked at James to Jessie then back again. They had no clue what was going on. Finally Max spoke. "What's wrong with him?James looked completely hopeless.

"It's about Meowth. We got stuck in a river and Meowth was carried away by it's strong current. We were able to get out, but we couldn't find Meowth anywhere." Jessie didn't want to talk anymore to the enemy so she turned to James.

"Oh James please! I know your upset about Meowth, but right now we've got a job to do!" James wasn't listening so Jessie decided to take a different approach.  
"Besides what would Meowth think of us right now. I'm sure he would have wanted us to keep trying to steal pokémon even with out him."

James stopped wailing. "You really think so?"

Jessie smiled. "Of course! Now let's get back to business."

James stood up. "Your right! Let's get to it. Go Cacnea!" James released his cacti pokémon.

"Go Seivper!" Jessie let out her snake pokémon.

Both pokémon looked ready to battle. Ash reached for his pokéballs, but wasn't quick enough. "Seivper haze!" Jessie order. Seivper opened it's mouth and let some dark gas out. It started to spread immediately and now the trainer were engulfed in the smoke.

"Now," Jessie order, " give us Pikachu or we will have to attack."  
Ash coughed. " We would never give you Pikachu and besides Pikachu's not with us."

"Ha!" James laughed. "You except us to believe you! Ha!"

"Were not joking around here," May said. "We really don't have Pikachu!" 

The haze was starting to clear and now they could see each other. Jessie and James looked stunned.  
"You mean Pikachu is not here with you? Jessie asked. "It's gone."

"Well it's not gone, Pikachu is somewhere in this forest." Ash coughed out.

Jessie and James made a huddle and started to talk. When they were done they smiled at the trainers and ran. Everyone was surprised at what just happen.

Jessie shouted out to them "I guess it's a race against time on who can find Pikachu first!" Before anyone could respond or do anything they had disappear beyond the horizon.

Well there's the next chapter. This one took longer and I hope it comes out long. Next chapter will appear soon. Then maybe some new Fanfics. 

- Bubblebell74 See Ya! o


	7. Chapter 7:The plot thickens

Hello again! Sorry to keep you waiting. Here is chapter 7.

Chapter 7: The plot thickens

Ash's head was spinning. Team Rocket left in a flash before his brain could figure out what happened. He knew they were going to capture Pikachu if they didn't find it first. This worried Ash a lot because if Team Rocket got to Pikachu before they did then they definitely wouldn't be able to get it back.

"We'd better start looking before Team Rocket finds Pikachu." Brock said. Everyone nodded. This was going to get ugly. He took out a pokéball and opened it.

"Mudkip!" A blue pokémon came out of the ball.

"Mudkip," Brock spoke to it, "I need you to try and sense Pikachu and Torchic. We have to work quickly, ok." 

Mudkip nodded it's head to show that it understood.   
  


  


Unknown to the trainers Team Rocket was watching them like hawks near by in a bush.( As always -- )

"Their they are." Jessie whispered as she put down her binoculars. "Are you ready for plan A of TTASP. Trap Twerps And Steal Pikachu."

James nodded. "Let's get started on our traps."

  


A little cottage sat right in the middle of a clearing in the woods. It was a small cottage no bigger than a apartment. It was made out of strong wood and it looked sturdy.

The door to the cottage flew open. Out step a girl around 8 years.  
She had short black hair that was in two pig tails and she was wearing a baby blue dress that was frilled at the ends. She wore goulashes that looked too big for her feet. She had what looked like a berry pouch that she hung on her shoulder.

She turned around casually and called out in a squeaky little voice. "Mom, I'm going out to pick some berries!"

Her mother called from inside the house. "Ok, but be back for dinner."

The girl was just about to leave when her mother called out to her. "Remember to close the door and be careful out there. It should be really slippery AND don't get wet.

The girl closed the door and started walking off. Her face was a picture of delight.

The dew was still on the plants in the forest. The sun was hidden behind some gloomy looking clouds which told you it might rain again. She stopped walking and bent down to look at a white flower.

She just loved it after it rained. There was puddles everywhere and the spinarack webs looked like they had tiny cystals stuck to them. She spotted a puddle and without heeding her mothers warning she jumped in it and splashed around. She giggled with delight. Her shoes were soaked and the bottom of her dress was wet. She didn't seem to care.

After she had her fun she kept walking, doing a little skip here and there.   
She had lived here her whole life and she knew her way around. 

"AHA! There you are!"

The little girl ran over to an oran berry tree. She smiled. "Hello Mr. Oran berry tree sir."

The little girl took hold of one of the branches and hauled herself up onto it.  
Then she climbed all the way to the top.

"You don't mind if I take some of your berries do you? Some of these need to be picked."

The girl started picked the berries that looked ripe and ready to eat.

"Hmmmmmm. Josey will like these"

When the girl had picked the ripest ones she closed her bag and started to climb down. At the last brach she jumped down and went splash in a puddle. Now her dress was really soaked. The girl shrugged it off and started skipping on her way. Sometimes she stopped here and there and sniffed a flower.

"OK! Now time to get some peacha berries from my tree."

What she meant was her peacha tree that her mother planted the day she was born. Her mother took care of it till she was able to take care of it herself. Now she goes and visits it every day. The girl broke into a run when she spotted her tree. It was a small tree with only flowers on it and no berries. Not yet anyway.

The girl touched the tree with her hand.

"How are you tree? Did the rain give you enough water? I hope so! Just in case I brought the Wailmer Pail, but it does not look like you need it. OK, tree! Let's see if you have any berries!"

The girl climbed up the tree and started looking around. Most of it was flowers, but the girl wasn't going to give up. She climbed a little higher. The little girl gasped at what she saw.

Team Rocket was exausted from digging the hole. There plan was simple and plain. It was the same plan that they used over and over again. Dig a hole, cover it, and wait for the victims to fall in. They finally finished the hole and they climbed out. They took some bushes and sticks and put it on top of the hole. Then they covered it with dirt. After spotting the twerps coming their way they hide in the bushes and waited with smirks of victory on their faces. 

  
  
  


There was still no sign of Pikachu or Torchic and the trainers patience was growing weary. May was speechless, Ash was worried, and Brock and Max were confused.

All of them were tired, hungry, and wet. Oh how they hoped something good would happen to them. Of course they REALLY hoped that Team Rocket hadn't got to the missing pokémon before they did.

As they were walking along Max was wondering why the ground felt so weird. It felt like it was bending under their weight and trying to give way.

"Hey guys, don't you think the ground feels weird?"

Ash shook his head.

"No, it doesn't feel weird at all. You must be hallucinating because your hungry. Lets keep going."

And that's exactly what they did.

End chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8: A “hole” lot of confusion

Feb. 19th 2006 sun.

Chapter 8: A hole lot of confusion

Pikachu was getting annoyed with Meowth.

After the close encounter with the sly cat, Pikachu agreed to help Meowth look for the humans. Of course Pikachu made Meowth swear on his gold piece that he would not lead Pikachu in a trap and capture him.

Meowth agreed heartily. He was wet and tired since he was in the river. The river had carried Meowth all the way to a waterfall. Meowth was in subconscious when he fell down the the steep cliff.

He didnt know what was happening until he fell on top of something.  
Whatever it was left in a hurry and Meowth saw a yellow face looking at him.

Authors note. I cannot use the parentheses. Theres something wrong with them. So there will be none. sorry.

Now they had left the river and now were on a small dirt path.  
They didnt know where it went, but it was the only way to go.

Everyone knows Meowth never keeps his promises. Never. So now he was wondering how he was going to capture Pikachu by himself.

Meowth could just imagine himself bring Pikachu to the boss.  
The boss would make him his assistant and Meowth would be able to order Jessie and James around. Ha! How he would love to do that!

Meowth wasnít really paying attention to where he was going and accidentally tripped on a rock.  
Ouff!

Meowth did a face plant in the dirt.

When he lifted his dirty head and rubbed his eyes he saw that Pikachu was all the way down the dirt path.  
It didnt seem to notice Meowth had lagged behind.

Gaaaa! Pikachu wait for me! Meowth yelled as he ran to keep up.

Dark clouds loomed over head and thunder could be heard from a far. Meowth was yelling to loud to notice.

The forest was looking gloomy as the rain clouds grew nearer. The little girl was running back to her house as quickly as she could. It looked like she had something orange in her arms.

The mother of the little girl was making something delicious.  
The windows were open because it was such a nice day out.

The smell of smoked ham and minestrone soup sloped lazily out the windows and the wind carried it over the trees.  
Some pokémon poked their heads out to smell this wondrous odor.

There was a knock on the door. The mother go up from a cozy chair and looked into the window. As soon as she did she opened the door.

Sophie! What is that in your arms?

Sophie slowly placed a orange ball of fluff that looked really ruffed up. She put it on a pillow.

Mom, I found it in a tree. It looks really bad.

Sophie really looked worried. Here mom walked over to the pillow and looked closer. What she saw was Torchic.

I will make some soup. When it wakes up it might be hungry.

Her mother went back into the kitchen to make the soup. Sophie sat next to Torchic. She was really worried about it. Was it still alive? Maybe it was dead? What if it was a mean pokemon and tried to hurt her? She giggled at her own fantasy. Just then she heard a groan coming from Torchic.

Torchic had no idea what happened. It tried to recall what happened after it had fallen asleep. Nothing came to its mind. If you must know what happened to it then I will tell you.

It slept walked.

Thats right.

Torchic didnt know it, but it had walked right up to the pecha tree.  
It had climbed all the way up the tree and stopped at a branch that was high up. Torchic didnít move after that. 

CRASH!

This was the sound that scared some pidgey out of their wits. They took flight hoping not to find out what the sound was. If you must know the sound was the hole Team Rocket dug collapsing.

Now where we last left off our heroes were walking right into a trap hole. Team Rocket  
was hiding behind some bushes waiting for their chance to throw down a net and trap the twerps. Our heroes had know idea what was happening.

Maybe it was because they walked right over the hole.

Team Rocket was shocked!

They didnt fall into the hole! How could this be! As usually they started blaming their teammates.

This is all your fault! How could you let this happen, James!

James argued at his defense. What! I did exactly what you told me to do! Its all your fault because you were the leader!

That doesnt make a difference! Your were the one who was doing most of it. I was just helping! Jessie yelled.

Oh yay! You want to know something Jessie! I hate listening to your orders! I am tired of being bossed around by a woman who is paranoid about herself!

BANG! Looks like the little argument was over. And Jessie had won.

Lets go and see who did it wrong then. Jessie said with a very annoyed voice.

James walked behind her sulking with a really big bump on his head.

The dirt was moist because of the rain from before. The clouds were looming closer together and were getting ready to release their wrath.

Jessie and James walked over to where they had dug the hole.

James where is the hole...

Before the word hole escaped her mouth the ground gave way and collapsed. Well they found the hole.

Sorry for the small chapter. That was the least I could do. Next chapter I am writing.


	9. Chapter 9: It's raining again!

Chapter 9: Itís raining again!

March 4th 2006 SAT. - Mar. 6th 2006 Mon.

By: bubblebell74

Ash, Brock, May, and Max were resting on a fallen tree. They were resting their aching feet which were walking for hours.

ìIím hungry...î Max wined. May glared at him.

ìQuick your whining Max itís making us even more hungry.î

Max shut his mouth. Suddenly everyoneís stomach rumbled. 

ìGGGGGGRRRRR.î Everyone sighed. They had been walking for hours and they havenít eaten for a long time. 

ìUh. I wish we could have something to eat.î Ash groaned.

He was the hungriest of them all. May got up and stretched. She turned around toward her friends. She was a little less exausted and she was tired of waiting around for them.

ìIím going to look for some food. Iíll be right back.î As she started leaving she heard her brother say,î Save some for us ok!î 

She turned around and glared at him and started off again. The others laid back and rested.

ìMOM! Itís waking up!î Sophie cried.

Sophie could hear her mothers foot steps from the kitchen. There was some rustling and then the kitchen door swung open. Her mother came over to where Sophie was with Torchic.

ìLook mom. Itís eyes are opening. Torchicís eyes opened slowly.

It saw to strangers looking at him. He hear the big one say, ìOh honey, is it okay?î The voice was sweet and calmed Torchic a little.

ìHello.î The little one said to it.

It was squeaky, happy kinda voice. Torchic sat up and looked around. It was looking for May. When it didnít see her it started to get teary.

ìOh donít cry little guy.î Sophie said. She started to pet it gently on the head. The tears went away and were replaced with a happy smile.

ìIt must be hungry Sophie. Why donít you give it some of the soup I made.î 

Her mother left for a second and then came back with a steaming bowl of soup. Sophie took it from her mother and scooped a little in a spoon. She offered it to Torchic. It looked at it and gave it a taste. Then it ate the whole spoonful. She feed Torchic until it was full and didnít want anymore.

ìYou where hungry werenít you little guy.î She said as she wiped itís month with a napkin. ìMy nameís Sophie. Whatís yours.î Torchic chirped itís name in response.

ìTorchic huh. I have never seen a pokémon like you before. Your not from here are you?î Just then Torchic remembered being separated from May. It burst into tears.

ìOh! Whatís wrong Torchic! Donít cry! Tell me whatís wrong.î Torchic couldnít hear her over the sobs.

Pikachu was sniffing the ground for a scent. Drat! Nothing. Pikachu then looked up at the sky. The air was very moist and the dark clouds looked ready to burst again. Pikachu looked behind him and smirked. Meowth was trailing way behind. Pikachu didnít trust Meowth one bit. Thatís why he was trying to say clear away from him. 

Bang!

Pikachu looked up at the sky in shock and was greeted by a drizzle of rain. Great. Now they had to find a place to stay.

Pikachu ran up the path a bit and looked around. All he saw was trees and some bushes. He needed to find a place where they could rest. Pikachu could here Meowth calling him trough the rain. He just ignored it. He would go back later when he found shelter.

Pikachu started running as fast as he could. Everything he was looking at was a blur. Finally something caught his eye. A tree! With a hole in it! Perfect. Pikachu sprinted back over to Meowth.

Note: Notice that I sometimes call Pikachu an it. Thatís because I donít want any people complaining about it. After some thought I have decided to leave Pikachu a he. Also My computer doesnít seem to go with Every time I try to make the parentheses sign that shows they are talking, it make a different sign! UGH! Itís driving me crazy! I have to look into it. So for now their will be no more parentheses anymore. Thank you. Now back to our show!

Pikachu carried Meowth all the way to the tree. If Pikachu had his way he would have left Meowth their to sleep in the rain, but Pikachu knew that even though he was a bad eggs he still had to be the good guy.

After placing Meowth as far away from himself as possible and placing himself in a comfortable position Pikachu looked around the hole. It was a nice hollowed out hole and looked like it was made by a pokémon. Pikachu shivered. What if the maker came back to his den. Pikachu hope that it was an abandoned hole.

Pikachu was still looking around the hole when he saw something orange on the floor. What was it. Pikachu picked it put. It was definitely fur from pokémon. But what. Pikachu sniffed at it. The smell. It was so familiar.

Wait! Pikachuís eyes open really wide. He knew that smell. It was what he was looking for this whole time. This was Torchicís fur! Pikachu could tell this was new. That meant that Torchic was still out their somewhere. But Where? Pikachu didnít know where and he wasnít about to think it over. He was really tired. So Pikachu, while clutching the little bit of fur in his paw, fell into a distant sleep.

Well nice. Na. You guys donít care. Oh well. Guess Iíd better get going. bye.


	10. Chapter 10: There’s hope

Well people. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 10: There's hope

Dark gray clouds loomed overhead in the sky. Raindrops of different sizes, from pebbles to golf balls, were coming down fast and splashing on the ground making puddles. The sky was getting darker with each minute and it didn't look like it was going let up.

BANG!

A bolt of lighting streaked across the sky in a diagonal pattern. Then another one and another. The pattern continued.

The trainers were asleep at the time when this happened and this was a pretty bad wake up call for them. "Grr. Great it's raining." Max complained as they went for shelter under a tree. Ash looked around. "I hope May is okay. She said she was going to get some food. Where is she?" The others called for her. It was starting to rain really hard now. They called louder. Nothing.

Max sat down with a worried look on his face. "I'm really worried about her. What if something happened to her." He paused for a moment. "Or worse what if she's just fine." Max's worried face turned into a pout.

Ash looked down at Max. "Why would that be worse?" Max looked up at him "Because she's probably found food and is eating it right now…" All of the sudden Max became quiet and his eyes became the size of saucers. He seemed to be looking at the tree. A pokemon voice spoke behind Ash. It sounded familiar.

Ash turned around and was tackled by a yellow fur ball. Ash hugged it.

"Pikachu! I can't believe it! We've found you!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash sat up and Pikachu jumped on Max's shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu! How did you get here?" Max asked.

Brock looked at the hole. "He must've used this hole as a shelter. That was a very smart thing to do." Brock turned to Pikachu. "Did you see any sign of Torchic, Pikchu?"

Pikachu shook his head and then remembered the orange fur that he found in the hole. Pikachu looked at his paw. The fur was still there. Pikachu held it up for them to see.

"What's that Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Brock took the fur from Pikachu and inspected it closely. "It looks like some sort of fur from a pokemon." Brock looked at it more closely. "Interesting. It looks like Torchic's fur." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you could sniff Torchic out with this bit of fur?" Max asked.

It was raining badly now and whatever scent Torchic made would be washed away by the rain. "I think we should at least wait until the lighting stops. It would be much safer."Brock explained. The others nodded while Pikachu looked up at the sky. He was happy that he was reunited with his trainer, but Pikachu was really worried about Torchic. He hoped it was doing ok.

Ok so it's a small chapter, but it is very important. I am coming to a conclusion now finally. Now all they have to do is find Torchic and May. So long! bubblebell74


	11. Chapter 11: Yay! Some more hope

Hey again another chapter finally. I still have to remake to first two chapters. I have to get around to that. On second though I will. I will write this chapter and then focus on the ones that need remodeling. Ok so here is chapter number…………….. 11!

Mar. 24 2006 Fri. – Mar. 26th 2006 Sun.

Chapter 11: Yay! Some more hope.

May was wondering off a bit from camp. She knew that she mustn't go too far or she might get lost. She didn't want to have another search on her hands.

The problem was that there was no food around the camp sight. Maybe it would be ok if she just ventured off a bit. That wouldn't hurt. So May walked a little bit a ways from camp.

Her stomach wouldn't stop bothering her. It kept gurgling at her saying, "_I want some food! Give me some food!"_ Then she would look down at her stomach and tell it to shut up.

Plop!

Something wet hit her head. She looked up and got pelted by another raindrop. Soon she was running thought the rain trying to find shelter. She looked up and saw something blurry in the distance. What was it? She took protection from an undersized tree.

She took off her bandana, which was soaked to the brim, and wrung all the water out. She wiped her face with it and put it back on her head. She looked around trying to spot the blurry thing that she saw while running. She couldn't see anything because of all the rain. He stomach growled again.

"Great! I'm tired, hungry, wet, cold, and completely alone! Just when I though this day couldn't get any worse… Ouch! What was that?"

May rubbed the spot where the thing hit her. She looked down and saw something.

It was an Oran berry. She picked it up and inspected it. It looked ripe and juicy. Her stomach growled telling her to eat it. She took a bite and savored the flavor. It was delicious.

Note: I don't know if in the game an Oran berry is sour or not. So let's just leave it like this ok.

After she ate the whole thing she looked up in search for more. Instead she was greeted with a stream of rainwater. The small tree wasn't holding the rain back well. May looked around in hope for finding a better shelter.

I wanted May to use her Bulbasaur to try and get the berries down, but it looks like that won't happen. It's ok though. I like how the story is going. How about you? Well I'm almost done. Guess what that blurry thing May saw was? Bet you can't guess! I am going to rewrite the first two chapters. Right now. Ok! Later! bubblebell74


End file.
